


In Search of Lost Time

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguity, Double Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Malcolm Bright doesn’t remember. Malcolm Whitly pretends he has forgotten.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	In Search of Lost Time

Malcolm Bright doesn’t remember.

How much time between the woman in the box and the call to the police did he lose? He doesn’t know. The answer eludes him. It could be mere hours, or perhaps days . . . or weeks . . . or _months_ . . .

But he remembers the smell of the chloroform, and he remembers his father catching him as he fell, arms strong and loving as the blackness rose to overtake his consciousness. He remembers the lips grazing the soft shell of his earlobe and telling him that it was just a dream.

It wasn’t just a dream. Malcolm does remember this much, at least:

His father is a man of many appetites.

Killing is a rush, a hit of adrenaline to men like Martin Whitly. He comes to Malcolm’s bedroom afterwards, still flying high.

“We’re the same,” his father says. His expression is euphoric as he climbs into Malcolm’s bed. His weight forces Malcolm deep into the mattress and restrains his movement.

Does he struggle? Does he weep? Or does he welcome this twisted demonstration of Martin’s twisted love for him?

As the father presses a big, hard cock into the son’s small, fragile body, Malcolm Whitly pretends he has forgotten.


End file.
